


Presents of the Shoe

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The boys contemplate continuing a tradition.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Presents of the Shoe Pt. 6/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, silliness, sap, fluff

Pairings: Neville, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Six of the Advent Challenge-> A little tradition brings understanding to the dorm mates.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

"Don't forget to put your shoes out, mates! St. Nick is visitin' tonight!" Seamus' voice floated out from his wardrobe before he reappeared, grinning as he held up his good shoes.

 

"You don't still believe in that old tale, do you, Seamus?" Dean scoffed as he waved his hand, smirking as Seamus glared at him.

 

"It has never failed me and I'm not stopping tonight because you don't want to have faith in something good!" Seamus shot back heatedly, huffing as he put down his shoes by his bed.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded as he stomped over towards his roommate, growling.

 

"Guys! Hang on would ya? What's with the tempers?" Ron asked as he popped his head out from his bed curtains, cocking an eyebrow at them. "Dean…what's wrong with that old tradition? We've been doing it for years and it hasn't failed," he reminded his friend, smiling as Dean looked away.

 

"It just seems so childish after all that's been goin' on…especially with you three," Dean muttered darkly as he gestured towards Ron and the re-entering Harry and Neville.

 

"Maybe that's um, why we should do it, huh? I mean…something good to hold on to…" Neville trailed off, smiling shyly at them as they looked at him. He was still clumsy and shy, but his courage and self-esteem had risen steadily after the whole ordeal at the Ministry of Magic.

 

Harry smiled quietly and nodded, then sat down next to Ron as the red head came out of his bed. "I like that idea. And…and besides. It's another signal that Christmas is coming. What bad could happen on that?" he asked them, looking almost to be like the old Harry as he smiled.

 

"Nothing I guess…are you sure you're ok after that thing with Malfoy?" Dean asked, grinning teasingly as Harry groaned and fell back onto Ron's bed while the others laughed.

 

"Don't *remind* me! I've never been more embarrassed!" Harry cried before groaning into the pillow he grabbed.

 

"Well, you are a pretty good kisser for a bloke…" Seamus commented thoughtfully, earning laughter and a shocked growl from Harry as he swung the pillow at the other Gryffindor. Dodging, Seamus dived onto his bed and closed his curtains. "Night all!"

 

"Night!" The other four chorused before going to their own beds and settling in for the night after putting out their own shoes.

 

Morning came swiftly and they all woke up to find various goodies in their shoes. Shouts of surprise and delight went about the room as they opened the variety of presents that 'St. Nick' had left them.

 

Harry stared at his presents, stunned. He looked up briefly, watching his friends open their presents before refocusing on his own once more. On the top of the pile was the two way mirror…repaired. With shaking fingers, he brought it up and whispered, "Sirius?" The face of the mirror shimmered and swirled as if in fog before going blank once more, but it was enough to push elation throughout Harry. He hugged the mirror tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was glad they had kept this tradition alive for them…now he had the hope of the season restored.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
